


With you

by WackyEldritchBeing



Series: me shamelessly posting Eskel/Gustav shipcontent [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sort Of, also sort of, tbh it's just two dudes riding horses on he beach and some love confessions in-between maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyEldritchBeing/pseuds/WackyEldritchBeing
Summary: "Mind me staying here a bit longer?"
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: me shamelessly posting Eskel/Gustav shipcontent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996180
Kudos: 4





	With you

The voices of sailors singing yet another round of _Wellerman_ slowly fade away and blended with the roar of waves and screams of seabirds while both mares maintained a fast, steady walk, their hooves muffled by sand wet after the last flow. Aside from ubiquitous seagulls foraging in the sand, the beach was empty. _Perfect_ , he thought as he turned to the witcher riding beside him.

"So," he started, "ya wanted to talk 'bout somethin', aye?"

"Could say so." The mare under him snorted. "Been thinking 'bout some stuff lately and...'"

"And?"

"'I don't think I'll be able to return to Toussaint this year.'"

"Aye, distance's atrocious..."

"Scorpion isn't suited for hard work anymore, old boy's got weaker, needs softer food. I don't want to run him ragged, you know."

"How old is he?"

"Wouldn't give him less than twenty by now."

"Ya can retire him 'ere," he said, "And get a new horse."

Both mares were visibly interested in flock of seagulls before them.

"I don't want a new horse. I don't think I want to return to Toussaint at all."

Gustav raised an eyebrow and asked, "Don't ya have yer brothers back there?"

"I do... I left telling them I need to gather my shit together and, well, I'm doing it right now. That being said..." he paused for a while, "Mind me staying here a bit longer?"

Sorcerer looked at the witcher a bit baffled and then felt warmth flooding his face.

"Did ya just..."

"Yes," he exclaimed tenderly.

He left out a sigh and said, tears slowly forming in his eyes, "Ya can stay. With me..."

Witcher just smiled at him. His mare shook her head and snorted, ears pointing forward.

"Girls are feeling frisky today, huh? Shall we chase away these birds?"

"Let's go."

Mares picked up the pace, first to trot and then to gallop, their movement powerful and energetic. In the roar of waves and screams of seabirds he still couldn't believe that just happened. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boiiis, there we go, my OC is still in progress but the SHIP HAS SAILED!  
> And btw, I'm posting it here mainly as a backup, because, well, my OC will mainly live on tumblr... Anyways, have a nice day/night/whatever time of the day you have locally ^^


End file.
